Ein anderes Universum
by Verelan
Summary: In einem anderen Universum geht die Geschichte anders aus. Wie wird sich das Schicksal von Peter Quill verändern? (Peter Quill/Ronan - Slash! Don't like, Don't read! - Rating wird sich in den nächsten Kapiteln verändern!)
1. Chapter 1

Endlich glitt die undurchdringbare Sicherheitstür aus ihrer Halterung und eröffnete ihnen den Weg ins Innere der Kammer, welche die direkt dahinter verborgen lag.

Endlich waren sie am Ziel angekommen.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und einen Moment lang dachte er, es würde aus seiner Brust springen, so nervös war er.

Gerade eben noch hatte er geglaubt, dass sein Plan tatsächlich funktionieren könnte. Doch jetzt wo er durch die eben noch verbarikardierte Tür marschierte, gefolgt von seinen Freunden, kamen ihm plötzlich Zweifel auf.

_Reichlich spät …._ tadelte er sich selbst und Schluckte den Knoten herunter, der sich jetzt in seinem Hals bildete.

Sein Blut pochte in den Adern und mit jedem Schritt konnte er das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf noch deutlicher hören. Wirre Gedanken kreisten durch seinen Verstand, Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort wusste.

Er ging mehrere Musiktitel und Melodien durch, doch nichts half. Es war vergeblich.

Er blieb stehen und Drax währe beinahe mit ihm kollidiert. Niemand sprach ein Wort. Er zuckte zusammen, als auch endlich Gamora wieder zu ihnen aufschloss.

Alle Blicke waren auf das Ende des Raumes gerichtet und Peter sog scharf die Luft ein.

Die düstere Gestalt hatte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegt, stand immer noch mit dem Rücken zu ihnen gedreht und schien sie einfach zu ignorieren.

_Eingebildeter Bastard!_

„Ronan!", kam es ihm über die Lippen, noch bevor er überhaupt in Erwägung gezogen hatte, zu handeln. Sie waren gekommen um ihn zu töten.

Erst jetzt drehte sich die besagte Person um, lilafarbene, leuchtende Augen traffen auf tiefes grau.

Er konnte Ronans Blick deutlich auf sich spüren, er brannte förmlich auf seiner Haut. Es war unangenehm und einen Moment lang wippte er von einem Fuß auf den Anderen, wollte, dass sein Gegenüber den Blick abwandte.

Er hatte seine Mitstreiter schon längst vergessen, wusste gar nicht mehr, ob sie überhaupt noch neben ihm standen.

„Starlord."

Ein leichtes Keuchen kam unkontrolliert über seine Lippen, als er diesen Namen hörte, in einem Ton gesprochen, so tief und definitiv kontrollierter als er jetzt war.

Im wurde warm, nein heiß, und er hatte vergessen, weshalb sie hergekommen waren.

„Worauf wartest du, Quill?", hörte er eine entfernte Stimme in seine Richtung rufen. „Töte diesen Bastard!"

Erst jetzt registrierte er die Waffe, die er in der Hand hielt, den Lauf auf Ronan gerichtet. Eine Konstruktion von Rocket. Warum hatte er sie nochmal dabei?

„Peter!"

Er blinzelte verwirrt, konnte den Blick nicht von dem Monster abwenden. Jegliche Aufmerksamkeit war auf ihn gerichtet.

Die Zeit stand still, Sekunden verstrichen. Peter konnte seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören und fragte sich, ob seine Nervosität den Anderen verborgen blieb.

Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und er konnte die Waffe nicht mehr gerade halten.

„Angst, Starlord?", ertönte die tiefe Stimme seines Gegenübers. Er klang amüsiert.

_Was?_

Peter blinzelte erneut, seine Sicht verschwamm, ihm wurde schwindelig und seine Knie hätten beinahe nachgegeben. Ihm wurde schlecht und die Waffe glitt von seinen Fingern.

Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf das Geräusch, wenn sie den Boden traf, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Irritiert öffnete er wieder die Augen und regestrierte einige Bewegungen.

Alles ging so verdammt schnell.

Gamora streckte instinktiv die Hand nach der Waffe aus, während Groot und Drax nach vorne stürmten, in Ronans Richtung.

Der einzige Gedanke, den Peter fassen konnte ist, wie falsch das doch alles gelaufen war.

Auch Ronan rührte sich, hatte seinen Hammer erhoben und kurzerhand wurde Peter samt Mitstreiter nach hinten gerissen.

Er kollidierte mit dem Rücken gegen die steinerne Treppe hinter sich und die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst. Eine Welle des Schmerzes zog sich durch seinen ganzen Körper und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Gamora landete auf Drax, aber Groot war komplett außer Sichtweite.

Die Chance auf Sieg war vertan, das wusste Peter, als er die Waffe nicht mehr finden konnte.

„Verdammt ...", hustete er und versuchte sich mit Hilfe der Ellenbogen in eine sitzende Position zu schieben.

Schritte waren zu hören und er zuckte zusammen, als Ronan direkt vor ihm halt machte.

„Die Guardians of the Galaxy.", spottete das Monster und blickte missbilligend auf Peter herab. „Noch viel naiver als ich gedachte habe."


	2. Chapter 2

Ein dumpfer Schmerz zog sich durch seinen Körper, fing mit einem leichten Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen an, und er konnte das Blut in seinen Adern rauschen hören.

Instinktiv versuchte er einen Arm zu heben, was verhältnismäßig gut funktionierte, und strich sich mit den Fingern über die Stirn.

Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Und was für welche. Wohl möglich der schlimmste Kater seines Lebens.

_Ich muss aufhören zu trinken …_

Er wagte es gar nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst, das grelle Licht seiner Nachttischlampe könne noch brennen. Er kannte solche Situationen und es war definitiv nicht seine erste verkaterte Nacht. Bloß das Licht meiden.

Mit Beiden Händen suchend tastete er nach seiner Decke, um sie gegebenenfalls schützend über den Kopf zu ziehen, doch da war nichts. Nur kalter, harter Boden und …

_Moment, kalt und hart?_

Jetzt schlug er die Augen auf, ein leises, schmerzliches Stöhnen wich über seine Lippen noch bevor er registrierte, dass es stockdunkel war. Dunkelheit, die er begrüßte, die aber auch eine schaurige Ahnung mit sich brachte.

_Wo bin ich?_

Vorsichtig hievte er sich in eine sitzende Position, spürte wie jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper zu protestieren schien. Er fühlte sich definitiv 20 Jahre älter.

Sein Verstand spielte ihm Streiche, denn er hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich befand, oder wie er hierher gekommen war. Es war wie ein Filmriss. Nichts, einfach nur Leere.

_Oh Scheiße …_

Hinter seiner Stirn fing es an zu pochen, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, was passiert sein könnte. Er zog die Knie an, schlang die Arme herum und lege seinen Kopf ab, wollte, dass dieses unangenehme Gefühl verschwand.

Ja, das war definitiv seine schlimmste Erfahrung. Mit einer Gedächtnislücke irgendwo aufzuwachen … er konnte den Gedanken gar nicht zu ende führen.

Er wartete solange, bis das leicht schummerige Gefühl verschwunden war, ehe er sich wieder zu bewegen wagte.

Er hob den Kopf langsam wieder an, bewegte sich wie in Zeitlupe um ein erneutes Unwohlsein zu verhindern.

Seine Augen hatten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und es war ihm möglich einige Umrisse seiner Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

Der Boden war kalt und hart, dass hatte er ja schon festgestellt. Er musste sich in einem engen Raum befinden, denn er konnte 4 Wände ausmachen, die ihn umgaben.

Kein Fenster, keine Lampe und somit auch kein Licht.

Rechts neben ihm, vielleicht einige wenige Meter, war eine Art metallische Barren. Er war mit zwei Ketten an der Wand befestigt.

Genau auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, also links von ihm, befanden sich ein Waschbecken und eine Art Toilette. Jedenfalls interpretierte er das.

Eine stabil aussehende Stahltür trennte ihn von der Welt jenseits dieser Mauern und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst, wo er sich befand.

Eine Zelle.

Vielleicht ein Gefängnis?

Nein, jedenfalls keines der Nova Corps.

Es hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Kyln.

_Das Kyln …_

Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er keuchte auf.

Das Kyln!

Gamora, Drax und die Anderen.

Wo waren sie?

Er erinnerte sich. Sie waren in Ronans Schiff eingedrungen.

Die „Dark Aster".

Sie hatten direkt vor ihm gestanden, die Waffe auf ihn gerichtet und … er hatte sie fallen lassen.

_Verdammt …_

„Gamora?!"

Nichts. Stille.

„Drax?!"

Er lauschte angestrengt, doch wie zuvor auch, grüßte ihn nur tiefes Schweigen. Kein Laut war zu hören, bis auf sein eigener, angestrengter Atem.

Wo waren sie denn nur?!

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er realisierte, dass er alleine war.


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich bin Groot.", durchbrach es leise die Stille. Seit gefühlten Stunden hatte niemand etwas gesagt. Sie saßen sich schweigend Gegenüber, zusammengepfercht in einem kleinen, engen Raum. Kein Licht, keine Fenster, aber eine dicke, verschlossene Tür.

Die Stille war erdrückend, aber schlimmer noch war die Stimmung.

Die Last, so schwer auf ihren Schultern, unerträglich. Ihr versagen fast greifbar.

Die Konsequenzen waren enorm.

Unschuldiges Leben zerstört. Frauen, Männer, Kinder und Familie … einfach ausgelöscht.

Sie konnte ihre Schreie hören.

Es war ein hoher Preis.

Es war ihre Schuld. Sie hatten versagt. Der Tod – sie waren dafür verantwortlich.

Gamora schüttelte leicht mit ihrem Kopf, konnte den bitteren Geschmack der Schuldgefühle nicht länger abschütteln und unzählige „Was wäre wenn"-Fragen schwirrten durch ihre Gedanken.  
>Was wäre, wenn Peter keine Panik bekommen hätte?<p>

Was wäre, wenn sie die Funktion der Waffe übernommen hätte?

Vielleicht wäre alles anders abgelaufen.

Ja, vielleicht … hätten sie eine Chance gehabt.

Ein unangenehmes Gefühl beschlich sie und sie musste sich die Frage stellen, ob es überhaupt so etwas wie eine Chance gegeben hatte.

„Ich weiß.", antwortete sie leise und schloss ihre Augen. Die Qualen der Verdammnis deutlich sichtbar. „Ich glaube, es war nicht zu verhindern."

Sie alle machten sich Vorwürfe. Verständlicherweise, aber viel schlimmer war die Ungewissheit. Gamora, Drax und Groot waren allein in dieser Zelle aufgewacht. Ohne Peter. Also waren sie getrennt worden.

Lebte er überhaupt noch?

Und was war mit Rocket oder Yondu und seinen Leuten? Sie alle waren zusammen in das Gefecht gestürmt.

Alle hatten ihre Hoffnungen in diese Gruppe gesetzt, sich auf sie verlassen.  
>Wie viele Leute sind an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag wirklich getötet worden? <p>

Gamora wurde schlecht. Ein Geflecht aus Angst und tiefer Sorge machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Auch die Anderen schienen ihre dunklen Gedanken zu teilen, denn die eh schon karge Stimmung hatte nun endgültig ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht.

„Ich bin Groot ..."

Sie hob ihren Blick an und schenkte dem Pflanzenwesen ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. Zumindest versuchte sie es.

„Es geht ihnen bestimmt gut."

Vielleicht war das eine Lüge, denn eine Antwort auf diese Frage konnte sie nicht besitzen, aber diese negativen Gedanken brachten niemanden weiter.

Der Rückschlag, den sie erlitten hatten, war enorm und durchaus heftig, aber die Tatsache, dass sie am Leben waren, war ein Grund zur Hoffnung.

„Wir sind hier. Wir leben und wir atmen.", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, eine kühne Entschlossenheit. „Es besteht somit die Chance, dass auch Peter, unser Freund und Captain, auch noch am leben ist. Irgendwo hier, auf diesem Schiff."

Sie mussten nur aus dieser Zelle raus und ihn finden. Irgendetwas würde ihnen sicherlich gemeinsam einfallen.

Die nächste Frage, die sich in ihre Gedanken schlich, schien auch Drax zu beschäftigen, denn er war der Erste, der sie aussprach.

„Warum leben wir überhaupt noch?"

Das war eine berechtigte Frage, doch auch hierauf wusste Gamora keine Antwort.

Ronan war eigentlich niemals gnädig gewesen, ganz im Gegenteil. Das hatte er oft genug bewiesen.

Er tötete seine Feinde ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er zögerte niemals und würde für seine Ideale alles tun. Er würde sie durchsetzen, immer und überall.

Ja, also warum saßen sie hier?

Vielleicht wollte er sich Zeit lassen, sie alle nach und nach vernichten um sich selbst zu amüsieren. Vielleicht wollte er jedes bisschen Leid aus ihnen herauskitzeln, bis sie um den Tod bettelten.

Es war ein Spiel. Hierbei ging es nur um Macht und Dominanz.

Er würde sie Foltern.

Keine schönen Aussichten.

Sie selbst war bei vielen dieser speziellen Sitzungen dabei gewesen, und jeder, der unter Ronan's Hand Gerechtigkeit erfuhr, hatte gewimmert und gefleht.

Sie konnte deren Blut noch immer auf dem Boden kleben sehen.  
>Ihr erster Gedanke war stets die Erbärmlichkeit dieser verlorenen Seelen, doch jetzt endlich verstand sie es, denn nun war es sie selbst, nun stand sie auf dieser Seite des Hammers.<p>

Der Gedanke vor Ronan auf dem Boden zu knien und auf den Tod zu warten war ihr zuwider.

„Er spielt mit uns.", erwiderte sie nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und erntete von den anderen einen perplexen, verwirrten Blick.

„Wieso sollte er mit uns spielen, wenn er uns eigentlich töten will?", fragte Drax und verstand den Zusammenhang mal wieder nicht.

Gamora schüttelte den Kopf und ein leises Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, mit einem Kind zu diskutieren.

„Nimm das nicht wörtlich. Wir dienen ihm lediglich als Unterhaltung, während er uns langsam tötet.", versuchte sie ihren Gedankengang zu erklären und war froh, als Drax zu verstehen schien, denn er antwortete ihr hingegen nur mit einem Nicken.

„Die Situation ist heikel und erscheint chancenlos, aber wir werden eine Lösung finden. Das haben wir bis jetzt immer. Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass er uns besiegt, zu viel hängt davon ab. Das alles hier ist nur der Anfang, da bin ich mir sicher."

Ihre Worte hingen schwer in der Luft. Sie alle wussten, worauf es hinauslaufen würde. Sie mussten weiterkämpfen, keine Schwäche zeigen. Ronan würde jetzt nicht aufhören. Er war besessen von der Macht und solange er diesen Infinity Stein besaß, war er unberechenbar, gefährlich.

„Ich bin Groot."

Ganz genau. Wenn sie sterben mussten, dann wenigstens nicht kampflos.


	4. Chapter 4

Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht Stunden … oder Tage?

Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und mit jeder weiteren Sekunde wurde es mühsamer bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Ständig fielen ihm die Augen zu, sein Körper war erschöpft und verlangte nach Ruhe.

Jeder Atemzug brannte in seiner Brust und ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seine linke Seite. Vermutlich eine gebrochene Rippe. Das Adrenalin war mittlerweile vollkommen aus seinen Adern gewichen und allmählich wurde es immer schwieriger die warnenden Anzeichen zu ignorieren.

Seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet, er hatte mehrfach in die bedrohliche Stille hineingerufen. Er wollte einfach irgendetwas hören, denn es war zum verrückt werden.

Totenstille. Keine Lebenszeichen seiner Freunde. Niemand hatte ihm geantwortet.

Wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu und dieses Mal gab er sich diesem unwiderstehlichen Drang hin. Es war eine Wohltat.

_Nicht einschlafen!_

Fast wäre er zur Seite weggekippt. Er stütze sich rechtzeitig mit einer Hand ab, bereute diese Bewegung jedoch sofort.

Scharf sog er die Luft ein und biss sich auf die Lippen um ein Aufkeuchen zu vermeiden.

_Scheiße tut das weh …_

Schmerz war ihm nicht fremd, im Gegenteil, aber bisher war ihm eine solche Erfahrung erspart geblieben. Na ja, jedenfalls hatte er genügend Schmerzmittel parat gehabt.

Der Boden war unbequem, viel zu hart, aber er wollte sich so wenig wie möglich bewegen. Diese Dunkelheit war entmutigend, es machte ihn depressiv. Diese erdrückende Atmosphäre.

Sollte er hier jämmerlich Verrecken?

Noch immer konnte er den scharfen Blick des Monsters aus sich spüren und Paranoia stieg in ihm auf.

Wurde er beobachtet?

Er blickte sich um, natürlich vergeblich. Er konnte nichts erkennen.

Er musste schlucken und er hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Mit einer Hand umschloss er sanft die Vorderseite seines Halses und holte atmete tief ein.

Panik. Er hyperventilierte. Klaustrophobie.

Er kniff die Augen zu, versuchte der drückenden Dunkelheit zu entkommen und ging gedanklich erneut verschiedene Liedertitel und Melodien seiner Sammlung durch, versuchte mit Hilfe geistigem mitsummen Ablenkung zu schaffen.

Er dachte an seine Musikanlage und wie er die Kassette seiner Mutter einlegte um sich anschließend auf sein Bett zu setzen. Und Licht. Seine Raumlampe brannte.

Desto heftiger war der Schock, als die Tür zur Zelle aufgerissen wurde und eine ungewohnte Helligkeit den kleinen Raum flutete. Seine Illusion verlor an Halt und Peter hatte die Augen aufgerissen, war gezwungen sich augenblicklich wegzudrehen.

Stimmengewirr traf auf seine Ohren und es dauerte einen Augenblick bevor er verstand .. ja, dass er eben nichts verstand. Eine fremde Sprache.

Blinzelnd blickte er in Richtung Tür. Diese Wesen schienen zu kommunizieren. Es waren insgesamt drei in der Anzahl, aber nur einer von ihnen trug ein kleines, silbernes Tablett. Auf eben diesem befanden sich zwei Schüsseln und Peter wollte gar nicht wissen, was sich im Inneren befand.

Der .. nein, DAS Wesen mit der Schüssel starrte ihn an, mit schwarze, leblosen Augen. Ein unangenehmer Schauer durchfuhr ihn und er blinzelte erneut.

Das Gesicht dieser Wesen war vergleichbar mit denen eines Insekts.

Wie hießen diese Dinger nochmal?

Die beiden Anderen schienen sich ausgiebig zu Unterhalten, während der Vorderste, er schien einen höheren Rang zu besitzen, ihn weiterhin einfach nur anstarrte, irgendwie auffordernd.

Peter blickte zurück und verstand. Er wollte, dass er das Tablett abholte.

Für einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, ein abfälligen Kommentar zu reißen und ihre emotionslosen Gesichter zu beobachten, aber ihm viel etwas anderes ein. Etwas viel besseres.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und er wartete. Endlich. Das Wesen wurde ungeduldig und knurrte ihn an, forderte ihn dazu auf, das Tablett endlich entgegen zu nehmen.

_Na, wenn du mich so darum bittest …_

Langsam erhob er sich, wollte schnelle und hastige Bewegungen vermeiden und es kam ihm vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er endlich sicher auf beiden Füßen stand.

Ebenso langsam setzte er einen Fuß vor den Anderen, hielt den Blick aber immer auf die Wesen gerichtet. Er vertraute dieser Situation kein Stück.

Je näher er kam, desto penetranter wurde der Geruch der Flüssigkeit, die sich in der rechten Schüssel befand. Eine ekelerregende, schleimige Substanz, die er gar nicht erst identifizieren wollte. Die Andere sprach ihm schon eher zu. Normales Wasser.

Augenblicklich fiel ihm wieder seine ausgetrocknete Kehle ein.

Keine Zeit, das musste warten.

Während er mit der linken Hand nach dem Tablett griff, wanderte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Tatsache, dass diese Wesen kaum bewaffnet waren.

Deren Dummheit.

In wenigen Sekunden hatte er mit der rechten Hand das Tablett nach oben gedrückt, sodass die ganze Brühe im Gesicht des Ersten landete. Dieser taumelte zurück, stieß dabei gegen seine Kameraden und verlor letztendlich das Gleichgewicht.

_Die Fallen ja wirklich wie nasse Säcke ... _

Innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils hatte der sich das silberne Tablett erneut geschnappt und schlug dem Insektioden damit auf den Kopf ein. Die beiden Anderen waren in einen schnellen Sprint verfallen und kurz darauf hinter einer Korridorabzweigung verschwunden.

Scheiße, also würde seine Flucht nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben. So war das definitiv nicht geplant gewesen.

_Egal …_

Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und ließ seine silberne Waffe fallen, ignorierte das Blut, welches sich nun um seine Stiefel sammelte.

Es wurde Zeit von hier zu verschwinden. Dazu musste er nur seine Freunde finden.


	5. Chapter 5

Seine Hand hielt den Griff des Hammers fest umschlossen und er starrte nachdenklich auf den leuchtenden Stein, welcher im Inneren des Hammers eingelassen wurde.

Ein pulsierendes Licht, lilafarben und anziehend. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich er über die Oberfläche und ein elektrisierendes Gefühl zog sich durch seinen Körper. Er erschauderte.

Macht.

Ja, genau so fühlte sich Macht an.

Er hatte es geschafft.

Xandar war zerstört, endlich.

Noch immer konnte er die Schreie hören und die Angst spüren. So verzweifelt und hoffnungslos waren sie gewesen, als sie von der Niederlage der Guardians of the Galaxy erfahren mussten. Er hörte ihr betteln und flehen, hörte das Gewimmer und Gejammer, als sie sich vor ihn auf den Boden warfen.

Als ob er jemals Mitleid empfinden würde.

„_Eure -Guardians of the Galaxy- habe versagt.", dies waren seine ersten Worte gewesen, als er die Oberfläche des erbärmlichen Planeten betreten hatte. Augenblicklich waren die wenigen Überlebenden des ersten Angriffs aus ihren dreckigen Löchern gekrochen um dem Schauspiel ihrer eigenen Vernichtung beizuwohnen._

_Ängstliches Keuchen und Wimmern war zu hören und Eltern versuchten verzweifelt ihre Kinder aus dem Blickfeld zu halten._

_Wie sinnig._

_Einige Meter vor dem Mob blieb er stehen, blickte in fast jedes erschrockene Gesicht, wollte sich an diesen Anblick ergötzen, ihn für ewig in Erinnerung behalten._

_Wie lange hatte er auf diesen Moment gewartet?_

„_Nein ...", kam es aus der hintersten Reihe und augenblicklich wandte er der besagten Person seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. _

_Schweigen. _

„_Du Monster!" - erneut dieselbe Person._

_Wer wagte es?!_

„_Du wirst dafür büßen!"_

_Wer konnte ihm jetzt noch etwas anhaben, ihm die Stirn bieten?_

_Die Schiffe und Männer der Nova Corps war gefallen. Die Ravager wurden zerschlagen. Es war niemand mehr übrig._

_Ein leichtes Gemurmel breitete sich in der Menge aus, im Hintergrund konnte man deutlich die Schreie von Verletzten und das Weinen der Kinder hören, Männer und Frauen, deren Hoffnungen zerschlagen wurden._

„_Euer Friedensvertrag wird euch nicht länger beschützen! Ich verurteile euch zur Vernichtung!"_

_Zu lange hatte er auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, als ihn jetzt noch länger hinauszuzögern. _

_Ein breites Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen, als er den Hammer in die Luft hob und er konnte den Sieg schmecken, so süß, so kostbar._

_Die Menge verwandelte sich in einen panischen Knoten, als jeder der Beteiligten verzweifelt versuchte, aus der Bahn zu geraten. Unnütz. _

_Niemand würde überleben. Niemand würde diese Geschichte erzählen können. Dieser Gedanke machte ihn fast traurig._

_Mit einer fließenden Bewegung brachte er das Ende des Stabes nieder, auf den staubigen Boden und er atmete tief ein, wollte es vollends auskosten._

_Oh, so süß …_

_Schreie. _

_So laut. _

_Musik in seinen Ohren. _

_So viel Schmerz._

Er seufzte befriedigt, seine Augen waren geschlossen. Diese Erinnerung war die reinste Wonne. Mithilfe dieses Steines, hatte er seiner Macht Ausdruck verliehen.

Doch einer war nicht genug. Nicht für sein neues Vorhaben.

Fünft Steine fehlten noch zur Vollendung.

Göttlichkeit, Unsterblichkeit, Macht.

Er würde niemals mehr die Marionette Anderer spielen. Er würde beherrschen.

„Ronan!", seine Lieder öffneten sich rasant und er starrte in das panische Antlitz eines Sakaaran, wohl wissend, dass ihm die Neuigkeiten nicht gefallen würden. „Starlord konnte sich befreien!"

Mh … Starlord ...


	6. Chapter 6

Hustend stützte er sich mit einer Hand an der kalten Wand ab und versuchte seine Sinne wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Langsam ließ der Adrenalinstoß nach und ihm wurde schwindelig. Schmerzlich wurde ihm doch wieder bewusst, wie sich sein Körper gegen legliche Art von Bewegung zu sträuben schien. Seine Knie zitterten und man hätte es wohl am ehesten mit dem Begriff „Wackelpudding" beschreiben können.

Er wusste nicht wie weit er gelaufen war, geschweige denn woher er gekommen war. Der Zellentrakt hatte so viele verschiedene Korridore und Gangstrukturen, dass er längst den Überblick verloren hatte.

Hinzu kam noch das unangenehme Gefühl von getrocknetem Blut an seinen Fingern.

Er ballte die Hand zu einer Faust und ein leiser Fluch drang über seine Lippen.

_Verdammt!_

Er hatte dieses insektoide Wesen verloren und sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auch noch verlaufen. Na ja, als wenn er eine Chance gehabt hätte diese Wesen einzuholen. Immerhin waren beide in die genau gegen gesetzte Richtung des jeweilig Anderen gelaufen.

_Wenn mich niemand findet, dann verende ich hier in irgendeiner Ecke …_

Doch nach reiflicher Überlegung erschien ihm diese Art des Abgangs doch gar nicht so schlecht. Es war besser, als durch seiner Hand zu sterben.

Erst jetzt viel ihm die noch immer herrschende Stille auf.

Kein Alarm.

Wieso zum Teufel hatten sie keinen Alarm geschlagen?

Er hatte mit Scharen von diesen Kreaturen gerechnet.

Oder …

_Ronan. Natürlich._

Ja, das war keine Frage. Er wusste Bescheid, dessen war sich Peter sicher. Vermutlich war er gerade auf den Weg hierher und wenn das der Fall war, dann blieb ihm jetzt nicht besonders viel Zeit das Weite zu suchen.

„Ach verdammte Scheiße nochmal!", kam es über seine Lippen und innerlich ermahnte er sich sofort zum Schweigen. Bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen.

Er musste die Anderen finden. Sie mussten alle so schnell wie möglich von diesem Ding runter, bevor Ronan es sich doch noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ, ob die ganze „Am Leben lassen"- Sache eine gute Idee war.

Er zwang sich zum Weitergehen, doch seine Motivation schwand mit jedem Schritt immer mehr, als er an eine weitere Kreuzung von vier Gängen kam.

_Welche Richtung jetzt? …_

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und lief einfach geradeaus. Einen großen Unterschied machte es nicht, alles sah identisch aus. Tür neben Tür.

„Gamora?"

Nichts. Und noch ein Stückchen weiter.

„Drax?"

Er versuchte zu flüstern. Eigentlich total unsinnig.

Mittlerweile wusste wahrscheinlich das ganze Schiff über seine Flucht Bescheid und je länger er brauchte, desto wahrscheinlicher wurde eine weitere Konfrontation.

Erneut kam ihm der Gedanke an den Verlust, den sie erlitten haben und wie immer stellte er sich die Frage, wieso Ronan sie nicht einfach aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. Doch egal wie er es drehte und wendete, eine Antwort wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen.

„Was hast du vor, Ronan?", nuschelte er zu sich selbst, als er einfach keine plausible Erklärung fand.

Das Alles ergab einfach keinen Sinn.

„Hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden?"

Sein Blut gefror in seinen Adern und erneut hatte er das Gefühl, einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden. Diese Stimme. Er! Wie hatte er ihn so schnell finden können?!

_Haha … er kennt sein Schiff sicherlich besser als ich ... _

„Ich bin beeindruckt." Mit den Worten drehte sich Peter langsam um und bereute es sofort. Blaue Augen trafen auf leuchtendes Lila. „Von dir hätte ich diese Kaltblütigkeit am wenigsten erwartet."  
>Peter wusste, dass er über die Wache sprach, die er mit dem Tablett mühsam erschlagen hatte.<p>

_Ich hatte keine Wahl …_

„Er stand mir im Weg.", versuchte er in einem festen Ton zu kontern, wollte keine Schwäche zeigen, sich nicht beeinflussen lassen, doch sein Verstand fühlte sich leer an.

Hier stand er nun, unfähig sich zu bewegen und starrte in das amüsierte Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

„Ein wunderbares Gefühl nicht? Diese Macht um über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden."

_Krank …_

Ihm wurde übel. Diese Worte machten ihn krank.

Nein! So war er nicht.

„Sei still!", schrie er fast unkontrolliert, konnte seine Gefühle nicht länger verleugnen.

Verärgerung.

So etwas musste er sich nicht anhören.

Und doch …

„Ich bin nicht so wie du.", erwiderte er, wohl wissend, worauf das Monster hinauswollte. „Du nervst. Wenn mein Plan aufgegangen wäre ..."

Ein verhöhnendes Lachen unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz und ein sadistisches Grinsen umspielte die Lippen seines Gegenübers.

„Es hat aber nicht funktioniert." Jetzt war der Ernstfall der Situation zurückgekehrt. „Ihr habt versagt."

Ronan's Geduldsfaden schien langsam spröde zu werden, denn er kam einige Schritte auf Peter zu.

_Jetzt reibt er mir es auch noch unter die Nase!_

Automatisch wich Peter zurück.

„Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, Starlord."

Diese Worte waren so einfach.

Verwirrung. Ja, so konnte man seine derzeitige Gefühlslage beschreiben.

_Was zum …?_


	7. Chapter 7

„_Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, Starlord."_

Peter blinzelte und er hatte Schwierigkeiten, diese Situation einzuordnen.

Hatte Ronan dies gerade wirklich gesagt, oder hatte ihm sein Verstand einen Streich gespielt?

Noch immer bewegte er sich auf ihn zu, doch Quill war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Er war wie versteinert, obwohl jegliche Faser seines Körpers danach schrie, sich dem Fluchtinstinkt hinzugeben.

Peter wollte sich umdrehen und laufen. So weit er konnte. Vermutlich sollte er es auch, doch sein Körper wollte nicht gehorchen.

_Was …_

Es war die gleiche Situation wie auf der Brücke.

Sein Herz raste und er hatte das Gefühl zu ersticken, denn er bekam keine Luft. Adrenalin brannte in seinen Adern und die Panik stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was …?", keuchte er und fühlte sich wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, als er den Mann vor sich nur mit großen Augen anstarren konnte.

„Glaubst du, ich hätte dich am Leben gelassen, wenn du mir nicht mehr von Nutzen bist?", konterte Ronan mit einer Gegenfrage und war direkt vor ihm stehen geblieben, wobei er den Hammer, der noch immer so bedrohlich pulsierte, neben sich hielt. Jederzeit bereit zuzuschlagen.

Ein Schauer überfiel Peters Körper und er bekam Gänsehaut bei diesem Gedanken.

Wieso war sein Plan nicht aufgegangen?

Er hätte es verhindern können.

Er hätte sich mehr anstrengen müssen …

Das Blut Unzähliger klebte an seinen Fingern.

Wieder übermannten ihn diese Schuldgefühle und er schloss die Augen, ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen.

„Bring es endlich hinter dich.", murmelte er und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

Er hatte nie solche Gedanken gehegt. Bei Gott, nein, er hatte sie immer vermieden, sie verdrängt. Doch jetzt war der Wunsch, alles zu beenden, unglaublich mächtig.

Wieder hob er den Kopf an, aber nur soweit, dass sein Blick auf den Stein fiel, der sich auf der ihm zugewandten Seite des Hammers befand. Er war in eine kleine Einkerbung eingelassen und erst jetzt hatte Peter die Möglichkeit, ihn sich genauer anzusehen.

Der Stein pulsierte, fast so, als sei er lebendig.

Dieses winzige Ding hatte so viel Leid und Verdammnis gebracht.

Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie ihn beim Collector gelassen hätten?

Nein, er wusste genau, was passiert wäre. Sie wären jetzt in der gleichen Situation. Ronan wäre im Besitz des Steins und er würde auf der Verliererseite stehen.

Jegliches Szenario, welches ihm in den Sinn kam, hätte das gleiche Ende gefunden. Immer hatte Ronan den Stein. Und immer würde Xandar unter der gewaltigen Macht erzittert.

Das 'Was wäre wenn -' brachte ihn aber auch nicht weiter.

Seine Gedanken kreisten um die vielen Personen, die an dem Tag ihr Leben verloren hatten. An jene Leben, die jegliche Hoffnung in ihn und seinen Plan gelegt hatten. An seine Freunde - Drax, Gamora, Groot – und an Rocket und Yondu.

Und an die Planeten, die noch folgen würden.

Nein! Er konnte nicht aufgeben. Er durfte nicht. Ronan würde nicht aufhören, niemals. Macht war etwas tödliches.

Nein, er würde gewiss nicht aufhören.

Es stand zu viel auf dem Spiel und er würde nicht noch einmal denselben Fehler begehen.

„Ich werde dich nicht töten.", drang die Stimme des Monsters zu ihm durch und als er nun wieder in sein Gesicht blickte, wurde ihm allemal bewusst, dass alles von ihm abhing. Quill hatte sich niemals als Held bezeichnet und würde es auch jetzt nicht, doch wenn er nicht noch einmal versuchte, diesen Wahnsinnigen zur Strecke zu bringen, wer dann?

„Noch nicht.", ergänzte Ronan und seine Stimme war so kalt, dass Peter seine Worte nicht einmal anzweifelte.

„Was willst du, Ronan?", zischte Quill leise, hatte sein Feuer wiedergefunden und erwiderte den harten Blick seines Gegenübers.

Nein, er konnte Ronan nicht gewinnen lassen. Das war er den Opfern schuldig.

„Was ich will?", wiederholte der Mann spöttisch und war sichtlich amüsiert über seine Unwissenheit. Er beugte sich zu Peter herab, sodass sie sich auf einer Höhe in die Augen schauen konnten und grinste ihn an.

„Du wirst mir die anderen Steine besorgen. Du willst doch nicht, dass deinen Freunden etwas passiert, oder?"


	8. Chapter 8

Eine schier unendliche Welle an Gedanken brach über ihn herein, als er die Worte registrierte und ihm wurde abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

Trotz der Mühe, die er aufbrachte um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren, konnte er das Zittern, welches nun seinen Körper heimsuchte, deutlich spüren.

Verstummt starrte er seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht und rang um Vernunft, versuchte vergeblich seine Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen doch die blanke Panik, die ihn jetzt überkam war fast unbezwingbar.

Macht.

Genau darum ging es.

Diese Bestie wollte mehr und er wollte bei Gott keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden, was Ronan mit den anderen Steinen alles anstellen konnte.

Die Infinity Steine, eine uralte Kraft, die nur von den mächtigsten und stärksten Kreaturen, die das Universum zu bieten hatte, kontrolliert werden konnten.  
>Sie durften nicht in falsche Hände geraten und Ronan konnte die seinen nicht direkt in Unschuld waschen.<p>

_Nein …_

Mithilfe des Orbs, so hatte ihn der Collector genannt, war er in der Lage gewesen einen gesamten Planeten zu vernichten, alles Leben auszulöschen.

Peter musste seine grauen Zellen gar nicht erst anstrengen, um sich auszumalen, was er mit den Anderen alles anstellen konnte.

Wie viele gab es eigentlich?

_Denk nach … Peter … denk nach …_

Ganz egal wie er es drehen und wenden wollte, das Ergebnis blieb unverändert.

Keine Chance.

Ronan war bereits im Besitz eines Steins und hatte somit buchstäblich alle Karten in der Hand.

Auch wenn er es schaffen konnte, das Monster zu entwaffnen, was sehr unwahrscheinlich war, blieb ihm die körperliche Überlegenheit.

_Komm schon … irgendwas muss mir einfallen …_

„Vergeude keine Energie mit sinnlosem Nachdenken. Du hast in diesem Spiel gar keine Wahl."

_Man hat immer eine Wahl, Idiot …_

Allmählich ließ das Zittern nach und ein unangenehmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinen Fingerspitzen aus.  
>Erst in diesem Moment bemerkte er, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte.<p>

_Stärke … er ist mir überlegen … aber …_

„Ich will sie sehen.", flüsterte er und starrte Ronan direkt ins Gesicht.

Er musste sie sehen, sich selbst überzeugen, dass es ihnen gut ging.

Jedenfalls den Umständen entsprechend.

„Wen?"

„Meine Freunde. Als Gegenleistung."

Es war ein schwacher Deal, den er da anbot, doch es würde ihm keine Ruhe lassen.

Diese Situation war seine Schuld, er hatte die Bürde zu tragen.

Und er hatte das niemals gewollt.

„Du glaubst, du kannst hier Forderungen stellen?"

„Ja." Kurz und knapp. Zielstrebig. „Du willst, dass ich dir helfe."

_Bitte …_

Der Blick von Ronan blieb hart und Quill hatte fast die Befürchtung, dass er gar nicht erst darauf einging und ihn direkt wieder in die Zelle zurück sperrte.

Peter wusste, dass er sich nicht dagegen wehren konnte, falls dieser Fall eintreten sollte.

Sekunden verstrichen, vielleicht sogar Minuten und mit jedem Herzschlag wurde er angespannter, nervöser.

„Na schön. Ein Blick, mehr nicht."


End file.
